Drama in the Park
by Lachriel
Summary: Spoilers - Set just after volume 3 of Return to Labyrinth - Just a little one-shot of Jareth and Sarah in the park.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters , nor the stories _Labyrinth_ or _Return to Labyrinth_.

Author's Note: Set just after the end of volume 3. There are some spoilers. You have been warned.

I had the impression, for just a moment, that I had an instant before taken a bite of the most delicious fruit I had ever eaten. The next moment, we joined together like two drops of water. And for the first time in years, I was whole. Everything came rushing back – filling in gaps that had been left empty for too long. There were even bits and pieces of her – of Moppet's memories – which I knew I ought not to be able to remember.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…" I could feel myself saying the words, but they echoed strangely and sounded far away, as though I were speaking through a long tunnel.

"Twelve. At best." Jareth sounded sullen and annoyed, but also surprised. He had not expected me to remember.

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen." I was unsure whether I meant Toby, stolen away so long ago, or if I meant the part of myself that he had taken. My dreams! Part of my soul! How dare he! How could he? I felt a sharp stab of betrayal.

"For my will is as strong as yours –"

"Stop!"

"And my kingdom as great."

"Sarah, please."

I stopped – surprised that he would ask, or that he would use my name. I looked into his eyes – his beautiful, mismatched, not-quite-human eyes – and saw… hope.

The spell was broken. I was whole now, and I did not want to play games with Jareth anymore.

"What do you want from me?" The question sounded more tired than I had expected it to.

"I want what I have always wanted, Sarah." He stepped closer as he spoke. I felt more than heard his words as he continued. "Fear me…. Love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave." His voice purred against my ear, making me shiver. He was close (too close!) and filled all my senses. I was drowning in his nearness and the smell of magic that clung to him. I pushed him away while I still had the will to do so.

I _had_ loved him as a girl. And though I feared him more now than I ever had, I discovered that I still loved him too. But I could not give up my will, even for him. And I was angry besides.

"You stole a piece of my soul, Jareth! Was the doll you made from my dreams not enough?"

"No," he answered softly, "she was not." I stared at him, shocked. Jareth advanced more slowly this time, giving me a chance to get out of reach if I wanted.

"She was not you. She lacked your temper, your determination and iron will. Her eyes did not flash at me when I was unfair, or doing something stupid." The self-depreciating smile made his words seem almost like an apology. His hand on my waist pulled me into a dance reminiscent of the one so long ago – a whirl of fantastic, sparkling masks and music inside a crystal bubble. This time it was only the two of us under the stars, but the steps were the same, and I had not forgotten. "She did not have your _passion_, Sarah. His face was so close to mine that I felt as though I was breathing in his words as he spoke them. "She was not _you_. Make no mistake, Sarah, it is _you_ that I want."

I froze. The sincerity of Jareth's words stuck me. He meant what he said. But his eyes frightened me – his eyes, staring into mine as if he were looking into my soul. I had to escape!

The only thing I could think to do was say the words – the last phrase that I had struggled to remember last time. Speaking them had made them true, and had banished Jareth. I only hoped it would work now.

"You have no po-_mph_!"Jareth had leaned forward, closing the miniscule distance between us. He kissed me angrily, desperately. His hands, which had gently led me through the steps of the dance just a moment before, now crushed my body against his. I realized I had gotten taller since I had seen him last. I was now the perfect height to kiss Jareth. After that, I had difficulty stringing coherent thoughts together – an effect that did not quite end at the same time that Jareth decided to release me.

"You… I… You…" I gave up.

Jareth smirked at me, his mismatched eyes laughing, triumphant. He kissed me again – more gently, but no less fiercely or passionately. His elegant hands teased and caressed with feather-light touches.

Ironically, it was the tenderness of this second kiss that brought me to my senses. I remembered him saying, so long ago, "I have been kind, but I can be cruel." I knew that despite his recent cruelty, Jareth still possessed that vast capacity for kindness that I had scarcely believed in then.

I could not lead him on, or give him hope where there was none. I pulled away, stepping out of his embrace. Jareth looked hurt, but did not try to stop me. I couldn't look at him. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground between us.

"I – I cannot give you what you want, Jareth. I cannot give you my will or my freedom. And I do not want you to be _anyone's_ slave!" He was the Goblin King – wild fey mischief, and mystery, and magic. I would not be right for him to bend his will to another's.

He did not say anything for a long moment. I could hear the crickets and cicadas singing in the cooling autumn night. I heard an owl call out, and it made my heart ache. I was beginning to think Jareth had left, when he finally spoke again.

"Give me your love, then, Sarah." He spoke softly, almost whispered, but there was no mistaking his words. "Give me your heart, and I will follow you beyond the world's end if that is where you wish to go."

My resistance was beginning to crumble. This was something I could easily give him – had already given him, if I were truthful. Involuntarily forgetting for so many years hadn't seemed to change anything. But I had no hope that he could love me, and could not admit that I loved him if he did not. The sensible part of me that had grown up without dreams shoved to the forefront for a moment. If I wanted to know, I should just ask him.

"But do you love me Jareth?" I looked up, and realized that he had moved closer again while I wasn't watching. He took my hands in his, and I was surprised by how warm they were.

"I am not human, Sarah. I do not love as humans love. I am jealous and possessive. I want to keep you for _myself_ – but I want you to stay with me willingly. I want to keep you safe and make you happy, and I want to show you the wonders of magic. I want to grant you immortality so you will always be a part of this world. I want you to be my queen, Sarah, and rule with me forever over the Goblin Kingdom. I cannot love you as a human would love you – but my heart has belonged to you for many long years now. It was yours the first moment I saw you dancing in the meadow in your costume dress, chanting poetry at the sky. It was something about goblins, which is what caught my attention in the first place."

I found myself laughing. "We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruit. Who knows on what soil they fed their hungry, thirsty roots."

"That was the one."

I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder as we began to dance again – a new dance, but one I could follow easily. "I love you, Jareth," I whispered. I knew he would hear. "I have loved you since before I knew you were real. My heart is yours." We danced together under the stars – the princess and the Goblin King who loved her.


End file.
